Sacred Bird Cosmos
.]] The '''Sacred Bird Cosmos' (神鳥の宇宙, shinchō no uchū), alternatively translated as the "Divine Bird Universe" or "Holy Bird Cosmos", is the name for a primary location in the Angelique series. Many of the stories in the games and alternate media takes place on a planet somewhere within this cosmos. The player can explore one quadrant of its space in Angelique Tenkuu no Requiem. Like the name implies, its Cosmic Will is an avian life form that best resembles a giant swan. It is the eldest cosmos introduced in the series, and the elder sister to the neighboring Sacred Beast Cosmos. The Queen has been worshiped by its inhabitants for as long as the cosmos came into existence. Her image is glorified in chapels, statues and paintings for as long as anyone can remember. Many of these Queens were previously nobles from the de Catargena family. The cosmos is currently on its 256th Queen. Multiple planets exist within this cosmos, many of which are known by a broad label such as "Ocean Planet", "Desert Planet" or "Snow Planet". Every planet has a terrestrial ecosystem and is the home to millions of lifeforms. Inhabitants tend to be normal humans who live with multiple flora and fauna. Technological progress and acceptance varies on the planet. The most advanced planet is the Mother Star, the home planet of Holy Land. Selection of Planets *'Mother Star' (主星) :Queen's residence and observatory of the cosmos. Rimoge, Rosalia, Collet, Julious and Randy's home world. *'Cretaceous Palace' (白亜宮の惑星) :Patriarchal society peacefully ruled by a single kingdom. Fashion, architecture and culture roughly resembles Middle East. Timka's home world. *'Dragon World' (竜の惑星) :Home planet for the Dragon race. Pastha, Sara, Pharau and Mel's home world. *'Tajis' (タジス) :Ange's home world. *'Aquanole' (アクアノール) :Partially technologically advanced culture. Home to the "Singing Tribe", a group of sailing minstrels. Capital ruled by a mechanical AI, Guardian, was once prosperous until programming went berserk. Main setting of Angelique Gaiden 1 ~Mugen Onkai~ drama CDs. *'Tyrante' (ティラント) :Planet filled with capitalism and towering corporation sky scrapers. Often seen as a merchant town for the rich and wealthy. Main setting of OVA Angelique ~Seichi yori Ai wo Komete~. *'Belsabia' (ベルサベア) :Matriarchal society governed by a sect of priestesses worshiping the Queen and her guardians. A land of endless sunlight, the majority of its people have never experienced any form of darkness. The dark side of their world is abandoned and called the "Forbidden Zone". Main setting of Angelique Extra Version 1 Eien no Mahiru. *'Kaisas' (カイサス) :Rural planet of lush greenery facing the eventual threat of modernization. Home to endangered forest guardians or canine-like creatures with single horn protruding from their forehead. According to their legends, a hero once sealed a mystical evil deep within its forests. Main setting of Angelique Extra Version 2 Genkoku no Rakuen. *'Matini' (マティニ) :Modestly civilized planet with first world democracy. On the verge of developing researchers for Royal Institute and establishing relations with the Holy Land. Mentioned in Angelique Extra Version 3 Henkyou no Ouji. *'Schwarz' (シュヴァルッ) :Frigid land of snow locked in a civil conflict between rival dukes. King's lone successor is a young prince who is deemed too young and inexperienced to rule. Main setting of Angelique Extra Version 3 Henkyou no Ouji. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Neoromance Glossary